Bowling
by music4soul
Summary: Sporting events with your closest friends never go right. Oneshot


**This is sort of AU, because they don't know Pearl…anyone remember her? She was the Indian servant in episode 36 and 37.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara or its many filler characters. **

**

* * *

**

Bowling

* * *

"We're here!" Kukai shouted with enthusiasm. He hopped out of the car (currently driven by Ikuto) and grinned at the other passengers, who all looked pretty glum, except for one…

"About time." Utau smirked as she got out of the car and stood next to the boy.

"What? Can't wait to lose?" Kukai grinned. Utau glared at him.

"Just you wait Ramen-Boy…" The others in the car looked at them with disinterest. Suddenly there was a yelp. Nagihiko face planted on the gravel of the parking lot. He turned over and fake-smiled to the person that had been sitting next to him.

"Why did you just kick me out of the car, Rima-chan?" He asked with a slightly ticked off tone. Rima brought her foot down and stepped out of the car.

"It was your fault for not getting out sooner. I wanted to get out of the car before Kairi threw up." She replied simply. It's true, Kairi was horribly carsick. In fact his face was almost the color of his hair, which Yaya decided to point out.

"Kairi! Your face is greener than your hair!" She giggled and hopped out of the car. Tadase chuckled nervously and helped Kairi out of the car.

"He didn't actually throw up, did he?" Ikuto frowned as he looked toward the backseat. Amu sighed.

"No, he didn't Ikuto, did you hear gagging back there?" She gave him a look.

"Actually I thought I saw Kukai being cho-"

"I mean from Kairi!" Amu interjected.

"…no."

"Good, now get out of the car." She got out of the passenger seat herself and slammed the door shut. Ikuto winced, but got out of the car.

"Easy on the car Amu, we might need it for-"

"SHUT UP!" The girl screamed and ran into the building. Nadeshiko gracefully stepped out of the car and giggled at her friends. Nagihiko got up and brushed off his pants.

"Crazy bipolar-"

"Did you say something?" Rima glanced back. Nagihiko froze.

"Uh…you look pretty today?" He remarked unsurely. Rima's eyes widened and a blush crept across her cheeks.

"Sh-shut up." And she raced after Amu into the building, _Bowling King _(**A/N: I don't know if it exist but if it does I don't own it.**)

"I'm a size 6." Utau told the man at the counter.

"That's right ma'am." He looked at her. Everyone else stared down and looked at their shoe sizes.

"This clearly says it's a size four." The man stared at her.

"Yes, that's right."

"How do you think I'm going to fit in a size four if I'm a size six?" Utau growled. She was getting impatient.

"Why don't you try on the shoe miss?" The man suggested, looking blankly at her. Utau frowned but put on the shoe anyway. It fit perfectly. She stared at the shoe, then at the man, who smiled at her.

"Well," She muttered, "fine then, let's go." She told the others as her cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment. The rest of the group looked at each other, shrugged, and followed after the girl.

"It's too heavy." Rima said for the 20th time. Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"Rima…this is a 2 kilogram…I'm afraid if you pick anything lighter I won't even knock down any pins…." He told her.

"…..hmph."

"Hello, my name is Pearl and I will be your assistant for the day. So, who's going first?" Pearl asked. The ten of them looked at her.

"Um…"Ikuto said, as the oldest one of them it made him their guardian so he had to make their decisions but…

"I call first!" Utau shouted.

"What?! Fine! I call second!" Kukai told him.

"Yaya wants third!"

"I guess I'll pick fourth then." Tadase smiled at Pearl.

"Fifth!" Amu called

"I'll take sixth." Ikuto said.

"I think I'll have seventh." Nadeshiko smiled at Pearl.

"Um, eighth, I guess." Kairi coughed. Nagihiko and Rima looked at each other. Bowling really wasn't his thing, and she hated it as much as any other sport.

"Ladies first." Nagihiko bowed, smiling up at her. She growled.

"Ninth." Rima pouted. Pearl looked at them blankly. They usually didn't have bowling groups this big. She scratched the back of his head and avoided eye contact.

"Uh, would mind, um lining up? I didn't quite catch what the order was. The group looked at each other, shrugged, and complied with her wishes. After entering everybody's names, it was time for bumpers!

"So, does anyone need bumpers?" The group stared at her. None of them had ever been bowling so they had no idea what she was talking about. Pearl sighed.

"You know, the things that keep the ball from going into the gutter?" The group comprehended what she said and 'oh'ed in unison.

"Don't need bumpers! There's not challenge in that!" Kukai exclaimed, jumping up.

"I don't need them either." Utau said, not about to lose or take the easy way. Pearl sighed again.

"That's wonderful." She smiled at the two. "But who _does _need bumpers?"

"Me." Rima blushed.

"Yaya wants them to!" The girl exclaimed, thinking it would be fun.

"Um, I think I might need them." Tadase pointed out.

"This girl right here needs them." Ikuto said whilst putting a hand on Amu's head.

"Hey! Ikut-"

"Okay, so Mashiro-san, Yuiki-san, Hotori-san, and Hinamori-san need them. Is that it?" she asked as she check yes for bumpers on the machine.

"Wait!" Kairi blushed and pushed up his glasses. "I-I will use them also." Pearl smiled and checked his name.

"Ok, now that you are all set you can start bowling, if you need anything, just press this button." She pointed to a button on the side of the machine. "Have a nice day bowling!" and zoomed out of there.

"….so.." Ikuto drawled. "Are we gonna start or what?" He looked at Utau. Utau stuck her tongue out at him and picked up her 7kg ball.

"Here I go…" She whispered and swung her arm backwards and forwards again. It was in a perfect direction, and would have made for a strike except for the fact that….

"OH MY LORD!" Nagihiko scrambled under the table.

"HIT THE DECK!" Kukai screamed and plopped to the ground under a chair. Utau had let go of the ball on her backwards swing and it was now flying in the air. Tadase, having no idea of what was going on since he just came back from the restrooms, looked up and to his horror; the bowling ball was making a beeline toward him.

"WHA-WHA?!" He scrambled around, he arms flinging about, unsure if he should attempt to catch the ball of get out of the way. Sadly, he picked option one. The bowling ball came crashing upon his delicate hands and he fell to the ground. Shocked by the giant mass and the fact that he had actually caught the monster, Tadase blacked out in all the confusion. Everyone stared in awe. Nadeshiko hurried to his side and put a hand under his nose, feeling a slight breath she turned back to her peers and gave them a thumbs-up.

"He's still alive." She smiled.

"Only five pins, Idol-san?" Kukai smirked at the girl.

"Oh shut _up _Ramen-Boy." She pushed his shoulder. He laughed and picked up his own 9kg ball. He hefted the ball up, swung his hand back, brought it forwards and it rolled perfectly into the gutter. Kukai stared as the ball rolled to the back of the alley and disappeared. Utau stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm impressed." She remarked with fake sincerity. He gave her a look and picked up another bowling ball.

"This time I'll make it." He stated with determination. He swung the ball forwards again and this time it actually stayed on the lane, barely. As the bowling ball neared the end, it knocked down a bowling pin at the very corner which in turn knocked down two bowling pins as it fell. Kukai stood stricken, a depressingly blue aura surrounding him.

"So the sports master got down three pins, huh?" Ikuto said nonchalantly. Amu punched him in the shoulder.

"Be nice!" She hissed.

"Okay, _Amu._" He purred and attempted to hug her.

"NOOO!"

"YAYA SUPREME ROLL OF AWESOMENESS!!!" Yaya cheered and rolled the bowling ball forward with her eyes closed.

"Y-yaya…" Amu sweat-dropped at the girls lack of maturity. But Yaya's bowling ball rolled on straight and true (**A/N: WTF?**) and hit the bowling pins right on. They collapsed and the machine announced "STRIKE!!!" in a booming voice. The group stared in shock as Yaya stared dancing around.

"Hehe!" She turned to her friend giving them the victory 'V' sign with her fingers.

"So…I just roll it?" Tadase asked unsurely. The rest of them slowly nodded. Tadase sighed. "Okay…" He picked up the ball with a trembling hand and his brows furrowed, not looking very confident at all. Unfortunately, Kiseki picked up on that.

"TADASE!" The chara proclaimed with the flames of royalty sprouting out behind him. "A KING MUST BE CONFIDENT IN ALL WAYS! DO NOT LET THIS LOWLY COMMONER SPORT LEAD YOU ASTRAY!" and a crown popped upon Tadase's head.

"MWUAHAHAHAHA! I WILL GET SUCH A GREAT BOWL IT'LL BE BETTER THAN YOU!!!" He declared point a finger at Yaya. Rima sighed.

"How genius? She got a strike."

"JUST WATCH YOU LOWLY COMMONER!!!" He thrust the balled forwards with all his kingly might and it rolled straight into the gutter. In fact, it didn't even so much as scrape the lane. He threw it on the _other _side of the stared after the ball as it slowly made its way down. The crown popped from his head as he continued staring. As the balled dropped at the very end Tadase made himself comfy in front of a wall and a depressing aura (with a mix of embarrassment) surrounded him. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"C-come on Hotori-kun. You get another try…?" Nadeshiko walked over and patted him on the back. He looked at her, nodded sadly, and picked up a ball.

"Okay, I can do this."Amu whispered to herself. She swung her arm forward and just as she was about to release the ball…

"Oh look, Ikuto too his shirt off."

"WHAT?!" Amu dropped the ball and turned around, her face bright pink. Then, realizing what she had down she quickly turned back around and picked up the bowling ball.

"FOUL!" the machine declared. Amu groaned in frustration.

"Rima!" She glared at her friend, who was whistling innocently.

"Hmm?" Rima said as she turned and smiled at her friend. Sparkles started radiating off her smile. Amu winced at the powerful beams.

"N-nevermind." She grumbled. The others stared at the two girls' one-sided banter.

"Sh-she's evil."

Ikuto swung the ball forward and let go, it rolled slightly sideways a bit and hit down four pins. On his second shot he got three, giving him seven points. The others silently stared as he returned to his seat at the table. An awkward silence enveloped the group.

"Well…." Kairi coughed and pushed up his glasses. "That was…normal…for once."

The others nodded.

Nadeshiko grabbed a bowling ball gracefully and hurled it forward gracefully and it rolled gracefully down the lane gracefully and hit a side bowling pin-

**("Excuse me?" The narrator gasped.**

**"What?"**

**"I need water."**

**"Do it gracefully!"**

**"Gracefully my a-")**

-gracefully and knocked down 2 pins. Nadeshiko stood with a perfect figure as the fallen pins were pushed back. Nagihiko stared boredly with his chin resting on his palm, but, realizing what had happened, in an instant he was up. He jumped up and made a mad dash for his younger sister, slipping his hands around her armpits and constricting her in a headlock.

"WHAT?! _TWO _BOWLING PINS?! I'M GONNA KILLED THIS THING.!!!!" She screeched in her chara-change. She broke out of her brother's lock and he fell to the ground in horror. Nadeshiko picked up a 10kg bowling ball and swung it forwards with an overhand. The ball soared across the alley and hit the middle of the bowling pins head on, breaking the unfortunate middle one. The group of teenagers gawked at the sight in horror and disbelief.

"…SPARE!!!!" Cried the machine.

Kairi got out of his seat and grabbed a ball. He positioned it straight out in front of him and closed one eye. He moved it around until it was perfectly lined up with the space between the front pin and the one next to it. He had seen techniques on television and read sports tips. _Now just put a spin on the ball. _He told himself. He did a sweeping motion and swung his arm around in an arc. Too bad his fingers slipped. His comrades watched in bemusement as the ball was hurled. They had already gotten used to the strange things that kept happening. Kairi stared after his ball with shame and embarrassment on his face. The people in the lane next to them stared too. Kairi spun his ball the wrong way and it skidded off to the next lane, hitting the space between the front pin and the one behind it with master accuracy.

"…STRI-"

"Will someone _please_ shut that stupid thing off?!" Amu groaned.

Rima dropped the ball. Just dropped it. It landed with a thump at her feet and slowly moved slightly forward. _Very slowly._ About five minutes of staring later the ball couldn't take the heat anymore and rolled off to the side, a full pit stop as it leaned against the bumpers. Just about everyone but Rima facepalmed. They called an assistant to pick it up.

The girl walked to the machine again and picked up another ball. She held it with both hands and stood in her position in front of the lane. Nagihiko's eye twitched and walked up to Rima, yanking the ball out of her hands.

"You're not dropping this ball."

"And why not?" she countered.

"It's wasting time."

"It's my turn."

"Well you can't bowl."

Rima flushed in anger. "I can too!" and she mad a grab for the ball. Nagihiko held it out of her reach and she jumped up in a failed attempt to reach the ball. But she did knock him over and the ball fell out of his hands and onto the machine cracking the screen. Rima jumped up, picked up the ball and laughed at Nagihiko's fallen face.

"Ha!"

He stuck his tongue at her but froze when a shadow loomed over him.

Pearled scrutinized the 10 of them and frowned.

"Please leave."

"But-" Kukai started.

"My boss has decided to permanently ban you from this place. I'm sorry, but you have to go or I'll call the authorities."

Kukai shut his mouth and ran to get his shoes on like the others had already done.

"Well that was fun." Ikuto remarked as he drove. The backseats glared at him.

"Nagihiko didn't get to bowl." Rima said ildly.

"Oh?" the violet-haired boy quirked an eyebrow. "Would you really have wanted to see me bowl?" he smiled at everyone. They all turned away to look out the nearest window and the car was enveloped in an awkward silence. Kukai fidgeted back and forth until he decided to break the silence.

"I heard about this cool golfing place and…" He scanned the faces in the car that were staring at him. "…never mind." He mumbled.

* * *

**Woo! –sigh- that one took me a while to write :P**** I don't know the Japanese bowling shoe sizes so I just used the American version. And I think they use kilograms so, yeah.  
**

**Review or be hit by a bowling ball!**


End file.
